carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Colby Enterprises
'Colby Enterprises '''is a privately held company. As of 1986, Colby Enterprises' assets were estimated to be slightly over $42 billion dollars. Colby International headquarters are located in Los Angeles, at the Colby Towers. Establishing shots came from the First Interstate Tower, 707 West Wilshire Boulevard, Los Angeles, California. The corporation also has offices in New York, Houston, London, Paris, Lagos, Singapore, Caracas, Buenos Aires and Tokyo. Subsidiaries Colby Properties Based in San Francisco. In 1985, its gross earnings were $720 million dollars. Colby Industries Based in Houston. In 1985, its gross earnings were $642 million dollars. Colby Aerospace Labs Based in San Jose. In 1985, its gross earnings were $5 billion dollars. Colby Timber Based in Eureka, California. In 1985, its gross earnings were $22 thousand dollars. Colby Timber is where Jason's "granddad" started the family business. Colby Petroleum Based in California, with oil wells in Texas, Oklahoma, Louisiana, southern California and the North Sea. In 1985, its gross earning were $23 billion dollars. Colby Marine Transportation Based in California, it has a tanker fleet capacity of 1.6 million dead weight tons. Projected earnings are detected to double in 1987 with the joint venture with Denver Carrington. Holding * One-third ownership of Onishy Electronics (with Powers Shipping and Sable Colby) Board of Directors * Jason Colby (Chairman of the Board of Directors) (First Season and Second Season of ''The Colbys) * Constance Colby (First Season of The Colbys; seat vacated after her death in January 1987) * Monica Colby (Second Season of The Colbys) * Jeff Colby (First Season and Second Season of The Colbys) * Miles Colby (Second Season of The Colbys; appointed in January 1987 to fill Constance's vacated seat) * Sable Colby (First Season and Second Season of The Colbys; appointed a seat on the board as part of her divorce settlement) * Garrett Boydston (First Season of The Colbys) Employees * Andrew Colby (Founder; Former CEO and Chairman of the Board) * Jason Colby (CEO and Chairman of the Board of Directors; owns 50% of the company's majority common stock) (First Season and Second Season of The Colbys) * Constance Colby (Member of the Board of Directors; formerly owned 50% of the company's majority common stock) (First Season of The Colbys) * Jeff Colby (President; Member of the Board of Directors; owns 50% of the company's majority common stock) (First Season and Second Season of The Colbys) * Monica Colby (Vice-President; General Counsel and Member of the Board of Directors) (Second Season of The Colbys) ; (Former Executive) (First Season of The Colbys) * Miles Colby (Executive; Member of the Board of Directors; owns some of the common stock) (First Season and Second Season of The Colbys) * Garrett Boydston (General Counsel; Member of the Board of Directors) (First Season of The Colbys) * Sable Colby (Class A stockholder; Member of the Board of Directors) (Second Season of The Colbys) * Sharen (Executive Assistant to Jason Colby) (First Season and Second Season of The Colbys) * Nick Lavadas (Captain of the Trident tanker) (First Season of The Colbys) * William Mahoney (Engineer) (First Season of The Colbys) Category:The locations Category:The companies